A Dream so Far Gone
by Silversun
Summary: A Silver Millenium fic, Princes, Princesses and all that! Very romantic...and can get a little bit angsty! Mostly Sere/Endy but watch out for the others as well..if you guys want me to continue it that is....
1. Default Chapter

A dream so far gone....  
By Silver Sun  
Season: Silver Millenium  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Don't go there, minna-chan, just don't go there, ok? I have a   
soft spot for this delicate matter...*sniffles* DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON!!!!  
A.N: Ok...a new fic from me, the insane author, who does not have a life...   
*wails*... A nice Silver Millenium fic, a nice break from all the giddy and   
comedy fics from me at the moment, probably the only serious fic written   
after Whirlwind of Fate! (^^;; shameless plug there). Right, we got   
everything cleared up, ne? Well, let's get on with the story then! Enjoy..and   
don't forget emails, k? Lazy slackers! *pokes tongue out* See? Write me an email and tell me what a rude author I am...-_-;;   
  
  
A dream so far ago - Prologue  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I grew up in a white palace. With roses surrounding the tranquil lake, the   
sun shining on the marble steps like magic touched crystals. Flowers were   
placed everywhere that people could actually see, where the wind smelled so   
sweet, a smell of impossible berries, where the dust was carried in a circle   
of mist. Old maple trees lazily hung their leaves on our heads, where we   
would spend hours playing around and dirtying our clothes. Mother had planted   
so many fern trees around the palace's walls, so green, that it reminds me of   
the green of the Earth. A faraway planet, a blue blob with greens, shining   
away in the galaxy, like an unreachable dream. I often wondered what it was   
that was so mesmerizing about that blue blob. You can let yourself loose in   
it, wander off to dreams and fantasies, to an exotic, foreign lands, with   
shining oceans and strange animals. Mother had said that I could come and   
visit Earth one day when I was old enough. I wondered how much old was old   
enough. May be, never, with my silly giggles and un-lady-like acts. Then   
there was this royal birth and responsibility thing. Funny, how every little   
girl would dream of being a princess, then what would a princess dream of   
being, may be a little normal girl. Then, laughters can be heard so   
carelessly, with childish dreams and thoughts.   
But I don't mind being a princess, really. It wasn't so bad. I had friends,   
really good friends. Giddy, they were, but there were no other better friends   
than mine. I smiled at the thought. Real troublemakers, we were, and we made   
troubles with class, too. We spent days wandering off the palace's boundaries, going fishing just to get ourselves all wet and stinky at the end   
of the day. Going hunting in the forest, just to come running home later  
because some silly ghost stories. And then there was this boy thing. We   
really did have this thing for the boys in the palace. The five-some, us, who always had this reputation of being boy-crazed. Do true loves really   
exist? Or was it just some made-up delusional fantasy for dreamless people to   
look forward to? It's like this dream, a surreal dream, that you don't ever   
want to wake up. Have you ever wondered what's it like to love someone so   
much, and to be loved as much in return? All those stories, fairy tales and   
songs, did they tell the truth? When you see someone with their true love, you   
can't help but wonder, will it ever happen to me? Will I find someone? Is he   
out there or is he just merely an image?   
Sometimes, I felt so lonely, there was just this deep hole inside of me, like   
loosing my heart, like not being able to feel it anymore, completely hollow.   
What was there before? What was going to fill it?   
'Have faith, my child' My grandmama used to say. 'It'll come to you, if   
you're patient enough to wait for it'. It'd come to me, if I was patient   
enough to wait for it...  
And came it did, silently, secretly and unexpectedly like the summer wind, so   
comfort and wistfully, it swept me to ninth clouds. He was handsome, he was   
sweet, he was perfect, he was everything that I ever dreamt of, but what was   
so different about him was that I never, never felt hollow and empty with   
him. Like his heart had filled in mine, and mine his. Like two souls reaching   
out together, binding the other, to never ever let go...  
He was my beloved Endymion.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
So that was the pathetic prologue, what do minna-chan think of it?  
What is the two syllables word, that would mean the world to me?  
...EMAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So email me, ok?  
Me = email-crazed ------- silversun80@hotmail.com  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A dream so far gone...  
By Silver Sun  
Season: Silver Millenium  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I, Silver Sun-chan, the cheap, do not own Sailor Moon! Big companies and the goddess Naoko Takechi does though...so don't sue me, the most I can offer is my pathetic fan fics, not big money, Ok?  
A.N: Chapter 1 of A Dream So Far Gone...hope minna likes it! Please email me and tell me what ya'all think of it, and pay Ki-chan's site a visit! She has the newest awesome lay out!!! (www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams)  
  
  
A dream so far ago - Chapter 1  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com (hint hint!!! ^^;;)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I grew up in a white palace where we had and beautiful balls, elegant   
banquets all year. We had the most desirable fashion through out the solar   
system, gowns with all sorts of colours, made from finest silk and velvet. In   
spring, we had hats with white feathers, taken from the furthest places,   
where human rarely set foot. In summer, we had elegant, summer dresses, cool   
and light as the summer breeze. In autumn, we had the nicest gowns, from   
light blue to reddish pink, but my favorite would have to be winter, when we   
had the most beautiful gowns of the year, thick coated gowns, with the   
warmest colours, but still so femininity. I remember, Raye and I used to   
design our winter dresses when we were little, poor Amy and Minako who had to   
be the models. Lita being the tallest was always the hardest one to measure,   
she'd always end up looking like an over-grown squirrel. How childish we   
were.  
Every winter balls were a memory to remember, people came, from everywhere,   
from the most distant planet to our neighbour Earth, particularly Earth. I'd   
always get strange and beautiful presents from that mysterious planet,   
necklaces made up of sea-shells, strange bottles of golden sands. Every time,   
something from Earth would make its way to me, and carve itself a nice spot   
in my heart. But that winter, that ball, the ball that I'd never forget,   
Earth had brought me the most valuable thing. Love.  
It was the winter that I met my beloved Endymion.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
~ switches POV ~  
"Serenity, hurry up, would you?"  
"Hurry your royal butt, Sere, I'm sick of being the one who waits, aren't you   
sick of always being the one to look at our behinds?"  
'That Raye, she has got to loose that horse-headed temper of hers' Serenity   
the II thought silently to herself.   
"Raye, can't you be nice to me for once? It is my birthday today after   
all..."  
"Oh, stop whining, would you?"  
"Whining? Would I ever whine, Mako?" Serenity looks at her brunette friend,   
giggling at her own wittiness. Makoto, the Jupiterian Princess gave Serenity   
a weak smile.  
"Sere, whatever you say, it really is your birthday after all..."  
"So, what are you saying, Mako? That you wouldn't have agreed with me if it   
weren't my birthday?"  
"Sere, that was not what I said..."  
"But that was what you meant, wasn't it Mako?"  
"Guys, guys, please stop this nonsense. Her majesty wants to see us now.   
Preparing for the winter ball is not an easy task. Not to mention, it is a   
special winter ball this year...our Imperial Princess is turning sixteen"   
Ami, Princess of Mercury cut I, her hands animatedly waved in the air, there   
was an excited note in her voice, too.  
"She's not likely to gain a brain soon, so what's the rush?"  
"Raye!"  
"Think of all the cute guys to be at the ball this year!" Minako, The   
Venusian Princess spoke for the first time. Her eyes gazed at the guest list.  
"Oh My God, Oh My God!!! The Earth Prince is finally here, he's going to be   
here, at the winter ball!" Minako fanned her flushed face with her hands,   
despise the disgusts noises that were coming out from everyone's throats.   
"You guys obviously haven't heard about him. He is rumoured to be the hottest   
guy in the galaxy!"  
"Couldn't be hotter than Raye's Chadrick, couldn't he?" Serenity said, in   
attempt to pay back at Raye's earlier remarks. Chadrick was the Royal Palace   
Captain Guard. Ever since, Raye had challenged him to a sword fight and lost,   
she had secretly developed a crush on him.   
"Oh, Chadrick, I love you" Serenity faintly said, trying her best imitate   
Raye's voice.  
"Oh, shut up, Meat Ball Brains, or I shall..." But Raye could never finish   
her sentence, for every one's eyes had turned to the far corner of the   
garden.  
"Phew...fan...fan...water...that guy..he's HOT"   
"Minako, sustain yourself, it looks like you're going to explode any seconds   
now"  
"Who? Where? Lemme have a tiny little look, guys?"  
Serenity giggled at the sight of her friends. They used to do this to every   
single new guy in the palace. The new poor victim stood at the garden, his   
eyes fixed at the palace door.  
"He's new, guys..."  
"Merc, any stats?"  
The Water Princess took out her laser visor. Her eyes lit up eagerly.  
"Lord Gregory, eighteen years of age, pretty young for a Royal Palace   
Technology Technician. Worthy of our interests, minna?" Ami giggled at her   
own silly self, as she said it out loud. There was something about this young   
man, she thought, something different, almost as if he, he was...  
"WOW, a young technician...who are you kidding, Ami? He's a must have!" The   
blonde chirped happily. "Too bad, one of us has already set eyes for him...am   
I right, Ami-chan?" The remark made Ami blush furiously, and Mako'd nudge in   
the ribs didn't help much either.   
Serenity looked at the young man, her birthmark glows slightly. She had never   
felt such energy, so strong and powerful. So strong and powerful that it   
tucked to every signle drop of her blood, it grabbed hold of her heart and   
stopped her from breathing.  
"Guys, there's something very strange, I'm sensing his energy. I don't think   
he's a Lunarian, in fact he's a..."  
"A Terrant" The deep voice behind her startled her. So it wasn't Greg's   
energy that she sensed, it was from behind her. She turned around, and for   
the first time ever in her life, she felt something strange, twisting and   
tugging at her heart. He was a dark hair stranger, so tall, and his energy so   
strong that she could almost see an aura around him. His dark azure hair   
framed his face, giving him a boyish looking, but what unnerved her the most   
was his eyes. His blue eyes, so swirling, so mesmerising. His eyes transfixed   
on her, mirrored her own blue eyes. 'Who is this man? And why is he doing   
this to me?' She felt her knees weakened, it was his eyes, it was his power,   
it was his impossible good-looking face, it was his broad shoulders, and his   
over-powering height. But she felt something else, she felt a strange   
sensation, like a tiny wave, making its way through her heart, like a soul   
with wings, flown its way to another.  
He looked at her, his eyes never left hers. There was something about this   
young girl, standing in front of him. She couldn't be more than sixteen, but   
she had extraordinary power, he sensed her, her every breaths, her every   
heartbeats. Her blue eyes mirrored his own, but not of questions, not of   
confusions, but somehow a discovery, like a tiny flame in a cold winter   
night. Her strange blonde hair tugged to her big baggy brown robe, flying in   
the wind carelessly, and her face was slightly smudged. Then he realised that   
she was the most beautiful girl that he'd seen, not beautiful in the sense of   
look, but of her innocence, of her thinkings...of her soul.  
"Who are you? And how long have you been spying us?" Immediately the Senshi   
took their positions in front of their princess. They must have sensed his   
powers, too.   
  
They broke eyes contacts, and he felt something tugging at him, loosing,   
leaving a dream to come back to reality, a reality, something was leaving   
him, he could feel it.  
"As long as you've been spying on my Royal Technician." He chuckled and   
replied.   
"A Terrant" Serenity repeated his words.  
"Yes, that is correct, a Terrant, that Person that you were just goggling at   
is also a Terrant"  
The Senshi blushed furiously, this was too embarrassing.  
"Answer the question, Earthling. Who are you? And what are your intentions?"   
The Mars Princess continued coldly. His power, she didn't like it at all.   
There was something about his powers...  
He chuckled again, at the word Earthling, and he knew these were no ordinary   
people.   
"Let me assure you, my Lady, that I mean you no harm. My worst intention   
could only be watching five beautiful ladies from behind the bush, analyse   
their names, jobs, power levels, and hen decide if they're worthy of my   
interest"  
Serenity laughed, she didn't really know why, but there was something about   
this man...  
Her laugh, it was like bells to him, so light, so soft, so angelic. She was   
bound to drive him mad any seconds.  
"Well, if that is the worst your intention could come to, then I excuse your   
name, it'll spoil all the fun - she made a gesture towards the Senshi - As   
for us, would you excuse me, we have a ball to prepare for and some more   
'goggling' to do". She winked at the stranger, no longer feeling strange and   
distant towards him. His eyes, they reminded of her of something so strangely   
familiar, so cosy and homey.   
He smiled at her words. So carelessly, she had put them, but she didn't need   
to know that it wasn't his worst intention. His worst would have to be to   
grab her and kiss the daylight out of her right now. He smiled at the   
thought, there was something about this golden girl that drove him out of his   
mind.  
He needed to get away.  
"Your wish is my command, my Lady. Later, it is then"  
He vanished in a ray of light, his black cloak flying in the air, leaving the   
Senshi stood their stunned, and Serenity, haunted by his blue eyes.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Chapter 1, done!  
So what do minna think of it?  
*smiles evilly* Like I said, we still have a ball to prepare for, ne?   
So..h,..the ball won't happen, fi someone doesn't get any emails?  
Ne ne ne ne ........................ 


	3. Chapter 3

A dream so far gone...  
By Silver Sun  
Season: Silver Millenium  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Okie Dokie, this part of the fic again..grgg...No, I DO NOT OWN   
SAILORMOON! Stop making me write the stupid disclaimer!  
A.N: Chapter 2 is out! A big thank you to Ki-chan, for her brilliant   
suggestion in chapter 1! So E-mail her and tell her what great job she'd   
done! Better yet, read her fics, they're awesome!!!  
Hey! And don't minna forget to email me, too! I'm starved here! My ego wants   
some feeding, so get off your butts, and e-mail me!!!  
  
  
A dream so far ago - Chapter 2  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com (hint hint!!! ^^;;)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I had never seen so many people. Every ball, thousands would come, but that   
year, it was millions. I could have sworn, as many as the stars that I could   
count at night.   
Through my butterfly mask, I scanned the room. He wasn't there yet, but he   
had to be. He must come, and I knew he would. It was one of those feelings,   
like you'd tasted something so wonderful, so mysterious, that you needed   
more, you had to, you must, you would have done anything. I didn't know what   
it was about him, but the moment I saw him, something clicked, something   
inside of me burst through my closed up heart. What was there in that hole,   
in that hollowness, seemed to disappear. For the first time, I felt alive. I   
felt whole.  
He would come.  
He must come.  
And came he did, his gaze shot through me like a strong wave of electricity.  
My beloved Endymion.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
~ switches POV ~  
  
He stood at the corner of the room, his eyes still transfixed at her face,   
never leaving her. He wore a white mask, his tall and dark feature added to   
his mystery. But she knew it was him the moment he walked in the room, it was   
his power, she had sensed. As had he, he must have known it was her through   
her power, she knew he was strong enough to sense her own. The others must   
have sensed it too, because Raye had opened her big mouth.  
"Serenity, Hunky boy is here"  
"Shut up Raye, or would you like me to have a little talk with our dear   
Chadrick?" She looked at Raye, with her big blue eyes, poking her tongue at   
Raye. She felt his gaze on her grew more intensely, and why, she felt him   
chuckled, too.   
"Sere, he's coming this way" Mako announced, something in her tone didn't   
suggest that she was all too happy about it. The tall brunette was always   
over protective, Serenity knew, she was more like a sister really. She knew   
that none of her friends trusts him, because he had an incredibly energy. But   
she knew she could trust him, her heart told her, pleaded to her, begged her.   
She'd got to believe, she'd got to trust.   
He stopped in front of her, and bowed gallantly. She offered him her hand,   
and he pressed it to his warm lips. She felt it again, the wholeness,   
completeness.   
He kissed her soft hand, feeling weak, and vulnerable. Strange, he had never   
felt like this before, but then again, he had never felt complete before, but   
whole, it seemed, was what she did to him. Like charms, like magic, she   
weaved her image into his head, making him light headed, and crazy every   
minute. She made him go hot and cold, like a total idiot, and the luckiest   
man in the universe whenever she flashed him a smile from across the room.   
Her hand, it felt like silk, like water. It tasted sweet, if sunlight had a   
taste, it would be the way her smooth skin felt in his hands.  
He let go of her hand, much to her disappointment.  
"My lovely Butterfly, can I have a dance?" He asked, looking straight into   
her eyes through his masks.  
"Certainly, my knight. I would love to" She smiled at him, looking straight   
back. She could feel Raye and Mako's eyes on her back. She turned, and gave   
them an encouraging smile.  
"Don't worry, I'll have a great time. Why don't you guys find someone, and   
enjoy it, too. Lookie Raye, there's Chadrick"  
She laughed as Raye blushed a crimson red. But she really couldn't careless   
if Chadrick was there, or wasn't.  
She was going to dance. With him  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
He lead her to the dance floor. Pulling her closer to him, he casually asked.   
"Why, my sweetling, you look lovely tonight"  
"As do you, My Lord. Certainly a change of attitude, too"  
He chuckled again. His chuckle ringing in her ears, like some hypnotized   
force.  
"Why forgive me this afternoon, my sweetling, I was stunned by your beauty.   
It was a great effort for me to be able to speak" He whispered huskily into  
her ears, sending shiver down her spine.  
"So I see, Terrants do have a healthy sense of humour"  
"As a matter of fact, we do"  
"My Lord, there is something I must ask of you..." She said, feeling uncertain. Should she ask?  
"About my power? - he chuckled again. He couldn't help but smile when she's   
near him. So bewitching. He read her mind like an open book, she thought. - I   
would have you know, that I'm no ancient evil force. I am Endymion"  
"Endymion - she said his name, through her trembling lips.   
"And you, my beautiful caterpillar?"   
"Serenity is my name..." She answered breathlessly. Beautiful caterpillar, he had said.   
"Serenity..." He murmured her name again. "Serenity..."  
God, what was he doing to her? She felt something tugging to her heart, it was begging her, it was pleading to her. Was it all her imagination? She couldn't go on anymore, with him so close to her, his eyes searching her, his presence, everything about him weakened her.  
"No - he said it firmly - It wasn't your imagination, and if it was, I   
wouldn't allow it to be. It mustn't be. Because I knew for a fact that it was   
you, my sweetling, who drove me crazy, that made me mad and insane. It was   
you my sweetling, whose I lips I want to feel upon mine so badly. It was you,   
my sweetling, it was all you..."  
He buried his head in her hair, and breathed in hard. Before she could say anything, like a magnetic force between them, he closed the gaps between them. His lips hotly upon her, pouring his soul, his insanity into her own, and at that moment, though none of them knew, it was a magical witness of the completion of two souls, having found each other, binding so tightly together, and to never ever let go.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*switches POV*  
  
Our first kiss. I would never forget that moment. It was as if I had wings, to fly, fly to where I knew not. But I was no longer lost, he was diving into my soul. His hot lips pressed gently against mine, it was so strange, unusually exotic, so hot, so mesmerising, so hypnotizing, that I forgot about everything else.  
Time stopped.  
The world stopped.  
My heart stopped.  
Everything stopped, all I could make out was the sound of our souls singing together, blindly driving me insane.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Finally, he let go of her, still lost in their own world.   
"Serenity, what are you doing to me..." He said, his voice was hoarse.  
She felt dizzy, hot and cold at the same time. What just happened, she didn't know, but him, had driven her to her own insanity. She spoke, but her lips still trembled.  
"Endymion, do let go of me, now" She needed to think, she needed to feel everything again. She couldn't hear, she couldn't talk. Oh God, what was wrong with her...it was only a kiss...only a kiss. She wriggled out of his embrace, but his strong arms held her back.  
"Serenity, don't" He whispered, if he let go, he wouldn't be able to breath. Why was this happening to him? What was she doing to him?   
So he held on to her, feeling her hot breath tickling his chest.   
She didn't say anything, tears threatening at the back of her eyes.  
So they held on to each other all night, not caring, not knowing what was going on around them. All they knew that it was like a touch of magic...  
Just one kiss.  
Just one kiss.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When she opened her eyes, he had gone. The sunlight stroked her hair, almost tickling her nostrils.  
"Serenity, wake up! Serenity"  
She heard Ami's voice, and her hands shaking her gently.   
"Ami, where am I?"  
"In your room, silly"  
"It's about time you wake up, Meat Ball Brains. I could have sworn that the sun is about to set"  
Raye's voice boomed loudly in her head, giving her a headache. Her eyes tiredly opened up. She felt sick, she felt like throwing up. Everything slowly dawned to her eyes.  
"What happened? How did I end up here?"  
"You fell asleep when you were dancing with Endymion...how embarassing...Meat Ball Brains"  
"I did?"  
"Yes, you did, Sere, we thought you must have been really tired, so we took you to bed early"  
Then she remember, the blue eyes, the kiss...  
"Where is he?" She sat up, her voice weak and tired.  
"He? Who is he?"  
"Endymion. Who do you think?"  
"Oh, he asked to retire early as well. Gone to his guest room straight away. Strange, he looked as if he was already sleeping. What happened? You guys took sleeping pills together or something?"  
Ami nudged the brunette in the ribs.  
"I don't know. I don't remember. We were dancing...and then...and then...he...he...Oh never mind. I just felt so tired, I must have fallen asleep" She stuttered out quickly, the memory of the kiss shook her gently. Dear God, She would do anything to have one more kiss from him.  
"Sere, If I were you, I would have taken the opportunity. It's not everyday that you get to dance with the hottest guy in the galaxy, get kissed by him, and you fell asleep in his arms? Sere no offence, but you were..."   
'Wait...kiss?' She jumped.  
"Kiss? You mean, you guys know?"  
"Know, are you kidding us? The whole galaxy knows. It was an universe shattering kiss, it could have blown the whole palace up" Raye laughed.  
She blushed a crimson red. It was all her fault, letting him kissing her like that. It was only seconds after they met, and she had already let him kiss her. He must think that she was a total diz, now.  
"Don't worry, Sere, he doesn't think so - Raye paused, still laughing at a red faced princess - He's still in a deep sleep in his guest room after you've 'exhausted' him out. At least that's what I've heard from the servants"  
"His guest room, his guest room - She echoed Raye's voice. But only Royal Members of - Wait a minute? You don't mean, he's a royal member of the Earth family?"   
"Meat Ball Brains, where have you been? He's the Terrant Crown Prince"  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Due to a certain amount of depression, I had feel like this fic was my worst fic written yet...So please, if there is just any sign, any trace, any hint, suggesting that it's worth it. Please, email and let me know. I shall continue...  
If not, just email me anyway, k?  
^_~ In short, emails, emails and emails!  
Emails! Emails! Emails!!!!!!  
Silversun80@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 3

A dream so far gone...  
By Silver Sun  
Season: Silver Millenium  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, go somewhere else, k?  
A.N: *sighs* Chapter 4 was written...I don't really know where it came from,   
but it just came out, as hurriedly as Usagi can wolf down a sponge cake. ^_~   
Graphical image ne? And you know how fast she can go...Gomen for any   
spellings or grammars, I seriously rushed this chapter so much. But my heart   
told me to write this, you can't really argue with hearts, ne? I don't even   
know if they have ears...^^;; And hm...Keeps ya email rolling!  
  
  
A dream so far ago - Chapter 3  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com (hint hint!!! ^^;;)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It was one of those winter mornings, when the air was cold and damp. You   
could almost feel the air, whispering, tickling your skin playfully.  
That day, every time I walked by a mirror, I would look at my reflection,   
trying to find something different about me. I was the same, blonde hair,   
blue eyes, round face.  
But there was this feeling, I felt so strongly in me, so vaguely that I could   
not express by words. A sense of aliveness.   
Something in me stirred, so strongly, so demandingly, like a strong wind,   
grabbing me, twisting me, whispering at me, telling me, shouting at me.   
It was like in one of those fairy tales. When she met him, she kissed him,   
and then...  
She fell in love with him.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Serenity, Your mother had sent a request for you"  
"Molly, tell her I'll be right out"  
She stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then she saw it, a   
gleam, glinting, dancing excitedly in her eyes. She sensed it to, something   
in her was dancing with the rhythm of her heart, making her light-headed and   
dizzy. Like a drunken fool of joys and happiness.  
She didn't know what it was. But she knew it had something to do with him.  
Endymion.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
"Yes, mother, You've asked for me?"  
She opened the double French door, her blond hair flying around her. Then,   
she felt it, the feeling, the aliveness, her heart twisted and turned.   
He was standing there, next to her mother. He saw her, and sent her a quick   
smile, there was something mischievous in his smile that she couldn't quite   
make out. But his smiles, they always reminded her of something, so   
mysterious, so foreign, so tempting, so, so magnetic.  
She shook her mind out of any unnecessary thoughts.   
"Serenity, here you are. Please, come in, I have something to tell you"  
She walked closer to her mother, and offered him her hand. His large hand   
took her small hand in his, she sensed it again, a sense of tingling,   
something so vaguely alive that she could not make out either. Like the rest   
of him. Always out of her reach.  
But she didn't know how far out of her reach he was. Or may be how closely,   
how deeply she'd had him in her small, delicate hand.   
"Your highness" She curtsied.  
"Serenity..." He said, ignoring the formality. May be it was just her   
imagination, but every time he said her name, it sounded differently, like an   
adventure, always changing, always moving, always so unexpected.   
She looked in his eyes, and saw it again, the reflection of her own eyes. The   
gleam, the fire, every thing.   
He let go of her hand, feeling a great loss of warmth, of something so   
beautiful, fluttery as a butterfly.   
"Serenity, this is Endymion, his royal highness, Prince of Earth. Your   
highness, Princess Serenity the Second, my daughter. I'm sure you two have   
met." Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter, a younger version of herself,   
sending her a telepathic message.  
'I would think after that stunning performance that you gave us last night,   
Renee?'  
She blushed, a red shade found its way to her face. He saw it, and smiled at   
her, she began to doubt if his power was beyond the ability of telepathy.  
'Mother, not now, not here, please'  
Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter, may be she knew about his abilities,   
and may be she did it on purpose. But that wasn't the point, the point   
was...No It'd be too soon to tell her...the truth...  
"Mother, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"  
"Serenity, I have some delightful news"  
"Yes, mother?"   
She felt his intense gaze, like Rays of sunshine, warming her every blood.   
"Serenity, you've finally reached the age of sixteen. You're no longer a   
child, and you are to take over the thrown, my thrown, the crown of the   
Silver Millenium on your wedding day..."  
"I think I know what you're getting at mother. That I am old, and that I have   
certain responsibilities, that I need to find a suitor..."  
"Serenity, please, don't mother me in front of our royal guest - Queen   
Serenity gestured at the young Terrant Prince, then she laughed - What am I   
asking? The impossible...I can never stop you mothering me, not in front of   
anybody, let alone a certain young man, who's probably..."  
"Mother..." She said threateningly. He just chuckled, his chuckle deep and   
rich.  
"It is quite alright, Your Majesty. I'm sure I'll be able to get used to her.   
It is not a too difficult task, I assure you"  
He said, teasingly, but she did not realise at the time how serious he was.  
"What do you mean by getting used to me, by all mean, your highness"  
"Serenity, I'm about to get to that. I've decided to send you to a Military   
Training Course, before you learn how to handle the Crystal"  
"But what does this has to do with..."  
"Me?" He looked at her, again, amusingly.   
"Mother, I..."  
"Serenity, I've decided to sent you, you and the Senshi to a Terrant Military   
Training Course, on Earth."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
Now when I think of it. It was probably the first time that I had realised   
what it was in his eyes, and in my own. The feeling that I couldn't make out,   
that I couldn't understand, but felt it so strongly, so strongly like a   
raging fire, burning me.  
It was the feeling of something so hard, so deep, sometimes so hurtful.  
A feeling of longing.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"So, Meat Ball Br...I mean Sere...we're gonna go to Earth, eh?"  
Mumbles.  
"For a whole six months?"  
Mumbles.  
"Aren't you at all excited?"  
She thought about it for a while, may be there was an element of excitement   
in her, but whatever it was that made her excited, she didn't know. Or may be   
she did, but she just didn't want to admit that fact.  
So they kissed. But everybody would have done the same that night. He was   
probably drunk, she was probably a little dizzy. He was really good looking,   
hell, he looked good enough to eat that night. Surely, there was something   
special about the kiss, it was her first kiss, so different to what she'd   
always imagined. She had imagined that it'd be sweet, like fresh berries,   
it'd be light, it'd be delirious. But his kiss was anything but that. It was   
dark, it was erotic, driving straight to her soul. It was like a volcano   
erupting, like it'd been waiting for years, like a feeling of longing.  
Longing.   
"Sere, are you still there? Or have you gone to ninth cloud with Hunky Boy?"  
"Oh, be quite, Raye, and don't call him Hunky Boy"  
"Getting protective already...anyway, where were we?"  
"Am I excited at all..."  
"Yeah, that..." Raye had tried to say it casually, but she knew that she had   
hit the soft spot. There was something about this Endymion Prince, the way   
Serenity's eyes lit up whenever he was in the room, the way her blue orbs   
would dance whenever he smiled at her.   
"Mars, I don't know what is happening to me, I..." She stuttered.   
The Fire Senshi silently hushed her, taking Serenity into her arms.  
"Come here, you, give me a hug, and you'll feel much better"  
"Whoa, where did that come from?"  
"Watch it, I'm not always this nice, ok?"  
Serenity smiled at her hotheaded friend. It was always her, it was always   
Raye, and it'll always be Raye.  
"Raye...thank you"  
"You're welcome, Meat Ball Brains..."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
"Transformation pens?"  
"Checked"  
"Communicators?"  
"Checked."  
"Short skirted fukus?" Coughs, coughs.  
"hm...checked..."  
"Sun Screen?"  
"Checked"  
"Sun glasses?"  
"What in the name of the Moon do we need...Never mind...here they are. Checked"  
"That's about it, isn't it, minna?"  
"No, wait, you forgot one!"  
"What's that, Minako?"  
"Special Lingerie...for special occasions"  
"MINAKO!!!!!!!!!"  
"Cool ya jets, Raye. It's not like you won't need it or anything...Sir   
Chadrick is coming as the royal Guard...you know"  
"Minako, I'm warning you..."  
"Guys, please, please stop this nonsense...or else, we won't make it in six   
whole months..."  
Six whole months, she replayed it in her head. Six months was awaiting her.   
She'll be on the bright blue orb for the first time. Like in her dreams,   
forget about all those fantasy places, faerie lands, and all, her dream was   
where her heart wanted to be...so let it soar, and safely home, she'd be. May   
be it had something to do with a certain blue eyed prince, but she wouldn't   
think of it now. She wouldn't allow herself to think of him now. Ever so   
softly, she whispered into the wind.  
"Earth, wait for me. I'm coming to you..."  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The end of Chapter 3 for now...any comments, please send 'em to silversun80@hotmail.com...minna!  
Ur insane author...  
Sil-chan 


	5. Chapter 4

A dream so far gone...  
By Silver Sun  
Season: Silver Millenium  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Email: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, the goddess Naoko Takechi and DIC do, ok? So go somewhere else, STOP RUBBING IT   
IN!!!!!!!!!!  
A.N: Wow!!this chapter really did take a LONG time to get out. I was gone on a vacation and BOOM, my inspiration went with   
me...only it didn't come back. I love Ki-chan! But don't we all? Look what she got me for Christmas!!!!!!!   
Hugs and heartfelt thanks to everyone who had emailed me and demanded for this chapter. Minna, this is   
for you, and you know who you are! (^_~ yup, the same old trick).All that magic fighting and actions are bound to come up   
soon, so stay tune! (another old trick). Watch out though, I still have a lot more old tricks up my sleeves! ^.^  
Anyhoo, please, email me.  
I am desperate.  
Very desperate.  
And I really mean desperate.  
  
A dream so far gone - Chapter 4  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com (hint hint!!! ^^;;..OH PLEASE? There! Cards on the table! ^_^;;)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Earth.  
There are something in your life, that you can never have enough of. Like it has some kind of strange power, that words fail to describe it.  
You are drawn to it, are sucked to it. You fly to it, blindly, willingly, like a moth to a burning flame.   
Have you ever seen something so beautiful, so mysterious, so, blue...  
So blue...that every time you look at it, you are mysteriously drawn to it...magnetised.  
Like Earth...like his eyes.   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
And just like that on a beautiful May morning, they arrived in Earth. The blue planet. It was an incredibly wet morning for a   
summer day...but it was pouring.   
'Something so familiar...so familiar...' Something tugged to the young princess's heart as if she never ever felt   
socontent,like she was coming home.  
The Teleportation Gateway was deep inside a forest, for secrecy protection. Though it was pouring, but it just made the whole   
forest so greener somehow, a wet green, a cleansing green, a green so green that was hugging Serenity. She embraced the air   
around her, the same wet air like the grass and the leaves.  
She saw the sun through the leaves, in the rain, how odd.   
"Welcome to Earth, your highnesses - Endymion paused, taking in a deep breath. He was home. He felt the blood in his vein   
flowing hard, calling to the soil, blending in the air - let's make it to the Palace before we all catch a cold. Then, what a   
welcoming present it would be - He chuckled again.   
'Damn the man, and his irresistible chuckles' She thought. She looked at him, and in his eyes, she saw the same blue of the   
Earth. It was a shade of a cold blue, but she could feel her heart beating faster and faster, echoing the rhythm of the rain.  
They quickened their pace, trying to make it out of the forest, and not too later, the Palace was in their view.   
The Imperial Earth palace looked gloomy in the distant, with a greyness surrounding it like the palace it self was raining.   
Endymion took the Senshi through a long corridor, with the rhythmic sound of the rain, pouring on the roof.   
Endymion stopped at the third turn, and the doors opened to a grand ball room. She breathed in the lavender scent, and she   
saw...chandeliers, hundreds and thousands of chandeliers. She had never seen so many chandeliers in her life. Big, small,   
classic, modern, golden, silver, thousands and millions of them, some are hung in mid air with touches of magic. She smiled. 'So Terrants do have a sense of art, too'.  
"Ladies, welcome to our Imperial Terrant Palace. This room, your highnesses is the Candles Entrance. It was built in the 9th   
century, there are exactly one million and thirty three candles in this room, all maintained by magic."  
She took off her coat, and let the warmth of the candles to touch her cool skin. In all her life, she had never felt so warm, so much of magic filled inside of her, so touched. Millions of tiny flames flickered in her eyes, warming her,   
soothing her, almost drowning her.   
Suddenly, the double door opened, and four tall men entered the room. Their long cloaks were soaked, and their faces were   
covered with big hoods. They bowed in front of Endymion.  
"Your Highness" They said in union.  
"Your hignesses, please meet the Terrant Imperial Royal Generals"  
The tallest man stepped forward, and removed his hood. Silver hair fell on his shoulders. His eyes were a same colour of   
piercing silver. Something about this man..  
"I am Kunzite, the keeper of the Light"  
All of the other men stepped forward, and removed their hoods. One had light blue eyes with blond hair. He looked rather   
young, and had a rather mocking smile on his face.  
"I am Joycite, the keeper of the Sea"  
"I am Jedite, the keeper of the Fire" - said the young man in short brown hair. His brown eyes were warm and gentle.  
"And I, am Nephlite the keeper of the Air" The last man bowed, his brown, wavy hair floated in the air.   
She stepped up, and curtsied.  
"I thank you for your hospitality and kindness. I am, Serenity, Imperial Princess of the Moon, and these are my Royal   
Court, princesses of our respective Solar planets."  
The Senshi stepped forward, and curtsied one by one.  
"I am Rei, princess of Mars, Senshi of the Holy Fire"  
"I am Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, Senshi of the Wild Thunder"  
"I am Ami, princess of Mercury, Senshi of the Calm Ocean"  
"And I am Minako, princess of Venus, Senshi of Eternal Love"  
"It is a pleasure to be here and meet you all."  
"No, princesses, believe me the pleasure is all ours" Jedite spoke, his eyes dancing, and teasing.   
And then at that very moment, their eyes met. She shivered, and put her coat on.   
"Generals, please take the ladies to their rooms, and do have some hot tea, it will feel much better - he turned and took her   
small hand in his - And you, Princess, I believe your room is this way"  
She resisted the childish urge to say 'Yes Mother', but she just smiled, she felt the warmth passing through his hand into   
hers, and swept her away, it seemed he did.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He took her through a big entrance door, and passed a fountain. All the colours were dancing in circle, which was quite   
enchanting, really. She thought. And they said, Terrants don't use magic.  
He small feet followed his lead, and never her hand left his. She felt hot in her coat. He stopped in front of large Double   
French doors.   
"Here we are, Princess"  
She turned to look straight at him, her other hand found its way to his hand.  
"Thank you"  
"For what, pray tell Princess?"  
"For everything. It is so beautiful here"  
He just smiled.  
"No, you are beautiful"  
He felt her cheeks blushing, and smiled again. He had been smiling a lot lately, especially, it was impossible not to smile   
in her presence.  
"I believe it is night time in Lunarian time. I will be back around sun setting tonight, do get ready for the ball"  
"A ball?"  
He leaned closer to her, and kissed her softly on the cheeks.   
"Sleep tight, Princess."  
And like that. He was gone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
*switches POV*  
  
It was one of those wet days that gives you strange mood to do strange things.   
I was on a foreign planet for the first time, but I felt nothing foreign, only a touch of cosiness, of belong ness, like I   
was always meant to be here.   
I was finally there. Where every night I would look at the sky, and measure the distance between the stars in my hand, where   
I would look at Earth, the blue orb.  
I was finally there.  
  
Earth.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
She saw him standing there, eyes transfixed on her, and a grin spread on his face. He started walking towards her, and she   
could feel her heartbeats quicken.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sere, be careful, please?"  
It was Raye. How she loved her hot-headed friend. She smiled.  
"I will. Thank you"  
She could read protectiveness in Raye's eyes, and she felt her heart beaming inside. But Raye will soon find out, may be not   
now, may be not tomorrow, but soon, Raye will find out, just like she did, that he is to be trusted…even with their lives…  
  
He took her hands in his.  
"Serenity, dance with me"  
It wasn't a question, but was more like a demand. She bowed.  
"Certainly, your high..."  
He leaned in closer.  
"Serenity, please, it's Endymion"  
"Endymion..." She repeated, the word still trembled on her lips.  
He held her close to him, like he was afraid of loosing her.  
"Serenity?"  
She smiled. He hardly ever called her Your Highness, it was always Serenity.  
"You know..when I was little, I asked my mother why Earth was so blue. She told me that Earth wasn't always blue, that a long   
time ago, when the Goddess of Selene fell in love with a Terrant Shepherd, on Earth. She used to look at Earth each night and   
cry..and so Earth was touched by her tears, the tears of true love, and it became blue, to remember their love forever. Like   
a blue crystal....."  
"..tear in the sky?" He spoke.   
She looked at him in surprise. He was smiling down at her, his eyes grew hard.  
"Tell me, Serenity, have you ever watched the moon from Earth?"  
She felt her heart tugging so hard at her, almost it was hurting her...and she whispered.  
"No, Endymion...I have not.."  
He took her hand, and walked her to the balcony. There it was, the moon, shone ever so brightly, so round, so perfect, so   
golden, just like her. She let out a gasp at the awe of the moon. She had never imagined. Her heart felt light, and she felt   
all warm and fuzzy inside.  
"It's breath taking, isn't it?" He spoke.  
She couldn't speak, only tears were streaming down her face. She saw his smile through her watery eyes.  
"Let's dance"  
They danced in the moonlight, under the sky, with the faint scent of rose encircling them, enchanting them, casting a spell   
upon them. A spell of something so exquisite....  
A spell of love.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
And then, he kissed me again.  
It was all that I could ever feel.  
So whole, so complete.  
So addictive.  
He was like a flame, burning me, he was like the calm ocean, soothing me, he was like the strong wind, sweeping me away.  
Where I was I knew not, what was happening to me I knew not, but I just knew one thing...  
Something so magical, so precious, had found me, I was swept away, I was drowning…I knew it stronger than ever…it's flowing in every inch of my being.  
I was in love.  
With him.  
With Endymion.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
^_^;;.hm...end of chapter 4? Not much of a cliff-hanger, I know, but next chapter is promised to be suspenseful, heart   
gripping, roller coaster, making you cry, making you scream...there is only one thing though. No emails = no next chapter!   
*smiles evilly*  
What are you waiting for?  
Hugs,  
Your insane author  
PS: I have a site up and running..though not completely finished. Ah stuff it, you all know what I'm doing: Here, go here:   
http://sil_chan.tripod.com (no www. Please..) 


End file.
